backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Patrycjafrankow11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Not-So-Nice Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 17:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The Not-So-Nice Dragon page Hello Patrycjafrankow11, Please stop adding the false content to the page, Not-So-Nice Dragon. *Not-So-Nice isn't voiced by Oliver Wyman. Wyman is the voice of Dragon (the green one). (Just so you know, voice portrayers' names aren't supposed to be in other minor/role characters' pages.) *I saw you most recent edit on Not-So-Nice, and you added (Judas) next to Not-so-Nice's name. The name Judas isn't even a name uttered in the episode he appears in, nor the series it's self. Luckily, a user named PrincessBackyardigans undid your edit. Please, don't let this happen. PrincessBackyardigans and I already undid your edits. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 12:18, November 22, 2013 Hello BackyardigansKaibigan. All right!but firstly Not-so-nice Dragon is voiced by Adam Pascal or other voice? Secondary what is communicated to Dragon and what is called?Judas?Other name? No,I'd like called Judas,because you can see 12 coments on youtube,because Lady Gaga perfoming the secondary single form the album Born this way in 2011. Please you can hear in part 2 http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=the+tale+of+the+not-so-nice+dragon&sm=3 Re: RE: The Not-So-Nice Dragon page Okay, sorry, to be honest, I couldn't hear what you said, but I'm gonna make out what you said and give my feedback. *What does Lady Gaga's 2011 album Born This Way have to to with this? *I checked the link, but it was just a search result, not a specific video, so I couldn't see what you meant. I clicked on a video "The Backyardigans Full Episodes Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon Part 2", and the only comment that was there was a channel I'm asuming yours (Patrycja Frankow). I also looked at another video "Backyardigans-Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon-Part 2 of 2, and looked at the comments, and there was no comments about the album or Lady Gaga. *"No,I'd like called Judas" Like a said: Judas isn't a name mentioned in the episode, nor series. *Not-So Nice Dragon isn't voiced by Adam Pascal or Oliver Wyman, Not-So-Nice's voice isn't mentioned in the credits, so we don't know. If you have any objections to this message, please say. But please, stop adding false information untill we can get this problem settled. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Sure,no problem but i know.Firstly i'm having association.Secondary what? You search the best 12 comments,but i'd like called judas but too bad it's Not-So-Nice cannot speak like the green Dragon but act like a childhood but maybe showed the 2 Dragon and judas speak in 5 season or film? What adding false inf this problem settled?What to do with it to User talk?Please,explain to me because I don't understand Re:Re: RE: The Not-So-Nice Dragon page Umm, I don't think so. #There isn't gonna be a 5th season or film yet. #I honestly don't think so. Not-So-Nice isn't named Judas. That's what you think: but i'd like called judas #I don't know what you mean by act like a childhood, but too bad it's Not-So-Nice cannot speak like the green Dragon but act like a childhood but maybe showed the 2 Dragon and judas speak in 5 season or film? What I mean "settled" is that you have to stop adding that unless we have proof. The best bet to help you is the admin, BackyardigansforChrist77. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Backyardigans Kaibigan Thank you for information but just wait.The point is that I like this called What I want and what I like,but yes maybe unkown which will be 5 season and film.Thank you very much I'd help admin,BackyardigansforChrist77.So,try again to watch Youtube and seen the 12 commends but remember please give a louder 100 to hear what the nice Dragon communicated to green after save the King pablo and mighty knights:sir tyrone and knight uniqua in part 2 before Grabbed Gobblin Austin grabbed tail and counting to 10(not forgetting to the last roar of the not-so-nice Dragon). You edited my profile page. Patrycjafrankow11, If you were trying to send me a message on my talk page, you went to the wrong place - you edited my personal profile page instead. (Did you do this intentionally, or by accident?) Also, if you were trying to communicate with me, you did not do a very good job. Your sentences made it very hard for me to make out what it is you want to tell me. I'm always ready to help, but I must require you to rephrase and specify to the point what the actual issue is. Are you saying that BackyardigansKaibigan has been breaking some rules? Is he harassing you? In your random placement of names from 'Not-So-Nice Dragon' to 'Nice Dragon', to 'Judas and Lady Gaga'(???), you failed to properly state the matter at hand, but all I can pick up is it sounded like BackyardigansKaibigan was doing something he shouldn't be doing. If I'm wrong about this, you need to tell me. At this time, I cannot do anything, because I do not know what it is you want me to do. Please try again. P.S. Do not, I repeat, do not edit my profile page for any reason in the future. I almost mistook you for a vandal, because the manner in which you wrote to me on my profile page is precisely the kind of edits I've seen vandals make. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 07:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 BackyardiganforChrist77 Good,but i'm not intentionally, or by accident. Only happens to good.Yes,It's true and i like this name to the my episode last comments on youtube 16:24:44 Patrycja Frankow: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=the+tale+of+the+not-so-nice+dragon&sm=3-9 .It was the BackyardigansKabigan.Oh,oh I don't but it is the last your profil page so I will not do that promise and now'll keep my promise, and the word. BackyardigansKaibigan is right. Patrycjafrankow11, I just want to reinforce everything that BackyardigansKaibigan told you: The edits you made to the Not-So-Nice Dragon were inappropriate, and I don't know what you saw on YouTube, but there is nothing concrete you have established that calls for an edit on any of the points you either stated specifically, or implied. I must ask that you please leave the page alone. Also, I need to inform you that your sentences and paragraphs were poorly structured, sometimes even run together. Both BackyardigansKaibigan and I had some difficulty in understanding what you wanted to say. No offense, but you need to know that improper sentence structuring on the wiki presents a complicated problem: If no one can understand you, how can you expect to get the help you need? To be honest, there are some things you said that left me totally confused. Either way, here's the bottom line: The names 'Judas' and 'Lady Gaga' have nothing to do with this wiki. At best, it is spam, and at worst, it is vandalism. Lastly, about 3 times, you kept putting the phrase: 'I know what I like' or something like that. That makes you a wee bit suspicious. Heed this advice: In your future messages, think through what you wish to say, and be sure to establish a point, so no one misunderstands you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 BackyardiganforChrist 77 Good because i'm just leave this page alone.I must called Judas because i like this name almost. Thank you I don't mean to start another feud, but you recently edited a recently posted message. You edited BackyardigansforChrist77's message. What do you mean I know but I just stand by..to the other user.You're welcome.? Are you trying to make it seem that he wrote the message? I don't want to start another dispute. I just want to know what it means. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 02:46, November 28, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan I know because it means to about my Name of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Judas and Lady Gaga but is just we can not get along a little BackyardigansforChrist 77 This is BackyardigansKaibigan. Do you even know what I just asked? About you adding "I know but I just stand by..to the other user.You're welcome." ''(Don't say anything about Lady Gaga, or Judas.)'' BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 19:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan This is Patrycjafrankow11 I'm asking everything.Good is my secret and mystery about my name and comments on youtube Not-So-Nice Dragon. Wpisz tekst lub adres witryny albo przetłumacz dokument.Anuluj Język oryginału: polski Wpisz tekst lub adres witryny albo przetłumacz dokument.Anuluj Język oryginału: polski \ Oh, I give up! Never mind! Forget it! Just forget it!! You're not making any sense! Forget it! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 20:15, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Good I just forget it.I just haging White Flag with Black Stripes like falling in love with my best compan-friend and boyfriend called Gupta in Ice Age 4 Continental Drift http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Gupta,http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery_Of_Gupta_Images Czytaj i Odpowiedzi Patrycjafrankow11, Od tych ostatnich wiadomości, to wydaje mi się, nie rozumiem, więc zdecydowałem się przetłumaczyć moją wiadomość na swój język na Google Translate. Pytam, dlaczego dodaje "I know but I just stand by..to the other user.You're welcome." do mojego forum. Mogę zapytać: dlaczego dodajemy bzdur do moich odpowiedzi? Pewnego dnia to "Judas" i "Lady Gaga", kolejny dzień to "Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów", a potem, że to coś o utrzymanie swoje imię i komentarz sekret na "podwórka Nie tak ładne część 3". Również, czy dodać Judas, bo lubiła nazwę, i to w swoim własnym zdaniem? Nie bój się, aby odpowiedzieć w języku polskim. Jeśli odpowiedź w języku angielskim, znam swój zamiar pisać bzdury. Tak więc, nie bójcie się, aby odpowiedzieć w języku polskim. Daję ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Jeśli napiszesz jeszcze jedną rzecz, że nie ma sensu w ogóle, wil się wydawać, że pan jest Trollowanie, i że musi zostać zgłoszone. Proszę odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Pamiętaj, możesz odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania w języku polskim ... tak długo, jak mają one sens. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 19:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan BackyardigansKaibigan, Tak wiem,że to wujek google,ale dodałam po to,żeby poczekać parę min.Ja nie dodałam żadnych bzdur,ale ja smoka takiego miłego do dziś Judaszem i Gagą po prostu komentarze na Youtubie,zw.z moją Guptą w scence piratów na horyzoncie jak byłyśmy w multikinie to wtedy pierwszy raz się zakochałam,no wiem ale cz.3?Nie to było przed opowieścią o mężnych rycerzach cz.1 i 2,potem była książka o mężnych jajecznych siostrach cz.3 i dlatego to jest cz.4,dam Ci linka to wtedy możesz popatrzeć oczywiście podczas słuchania piosenki pt.Mini-Muffins(For Mayor Heroes) http://www.youtube.com/all_comments?v=P7V5e3dk3p0 Tak oczywiście możesz go dodać i tak nic mi nie przeszkadza to moje wymyślone imię Tak wiemy jedno z dwojga Dobrze,niech będzie tak jak powinno być.Dobrze,wiem już o co Ci chodzi i dziękuję za odpisywanie w j.pol.niż ang. Drogi BackyardigansieKaibiganie Chcę Ci odpisać mój komentarz na youtubie,ponieważ muszę Ci właśnie powiedzieć ten problem zw.ze smokami.Owszem podkrada głos aktora Olivera Wymana,który kwacze,a ten nie wiadomy głos,ale jest Judasz dziecinny(oczywiście moje ulubione wymyślone imię),ale dam Ci teraz linka podczas słuchania zw.z niewiadomym sezonie 5 i z filmem na 10-lecie 10.11 lub 11.10 2014r,ale zobaczymy i poczekamy trochę cierpliwie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIrGBJ0KJ08,a jak tam link do poprzedniego komentarza popatrzyłeś trochę podczas słuchania piosenki pt.Mini-Muffins(For Mayor Heroes)?Jestem teraz bardzo ciekawa. Mam nadzieję,że wierzę,że smoki będą mówić albo śpiewać otwierając pyszczek albo może w tym filmie coś innego tj.robaczek Robuś,Marsjanin mówiący ludzkim głosem, 2 delfiny 'Sea Squirt' i 'Blue Streak',. Podobny wyglądający dinozaur,słoń azjatycki,potwór morski lub coś takiego.Ale na pewno wierzę z całego serca. Pozdrowienia dla całych fanów czekających na sezon 5 i film Patrycja